


Oo Lagi Pagdating Sa'yo

by kaisoonim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisoonim/pseuds/kaisoonim
Summary: Hindi lang naman stress ang maidudulot ng thesis sa mga gumagawa nito, there's more than that, at nakuha ni Kyungsoo angmorena sinasabi ko.





	Oo Lagi Pagdating Sa'yo

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This fic was written like last month pa kaya ang luma na ng mga memes and jokes na nailagay ko. Hindi ko rin alam kung bakit hindi ko ito pinost agad. Hahahahaha.
> 
> This is unbeta-ed so sorry if may typos and inconsistencies sa story.
> 
> Warning: super cringe content ahead pero sana ma-enjoy niyo because I did &&& watch me fail at writing smut I don't know anything about it [skull emoji]
> 
> Happy reading!!!

“Soo, sa inyo daw tayo mag-aaral later for our thesis proposal defense?” Tanong ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo habang nag-iinat ito dahil, as usual, tulog na naman sa klase si bakla. May booking kasi kagabi. Joke lang. Napuyat lang talaga siya kaka-swipe right ng mga cute and yummy guys sa Tinder™.

 

“I don’t know. Sa amin daw ba? G lang naman.” Syempre, hindi niya alam, tulog nga kasi. Pero okay lang naman sa kanya kesa sa school or sa ibang bahay pa sila mag-aral. Hassle ‘yun. Ayaw niyang umuwi ng late, unless if galing walwal. Lol. “Who said na sa amin tayo?” Pagtayo niya ay nahulog ang panyo niya na nasa lap niya kaya pinulot niya ito. Masikip ang pants ni Kyungsoo kaya naman pagyuko ay defined na defined and pwet niya. Grabe, sarap kagatin. Pag nakita ang pwet ni Kyungsoo, let our response be, _“Are you the amen?”_

 

“Ano ka ba, diba sabi ni Sehun kagabi sa GC?” Ah, napag-usapan na pala kagabi. Sorry hindi nagbukas si Kyungsoo ng Messenger. “’Di mo nabasa, ‘no?” Alam na ni Baekhyun ‘yun basta kinagat ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang thicc and mapula na labi na pinahiran niya ng kanyang lip balm na Nivea Strawberry Shine. Ganyan si Kyungsoo pag guilty siya sa kanyang ginawa or nagsisinungaling.

 

“Sorry?” Nag-peace sign pa si Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun. Ang cute eh, sarap tirisin.

 

“G si _Bebelabs?”_ Ayan na siya. Bebelabs na naman ang bukang bibig. Napaka corny nitong si Kyungsoo magbibigay ng lang ng pet name ay Bebelabs pa. Ang Bebelabs na tinutukoy niya ay si Jongin Kim, boyfriend niya – sa panaginip. He is the man of all his wet dreams and malandi fantasies. Suma-swipe right man si Kyungsoo sa Tinder™ ay si Jongin lang ang super like niya. 

 

Si Jongin Kim na isang full course meal. Isang subo pa lang ay busog na busog ka na pero you just can’t get enough. Sobrang gwapo. Sobrang talino. Ang bango-bango pa. Naamoy siya ni Kyungsoo one time nang nakatulog DAW si Kyungsoo noong school trip nila at nakasandal ang ulo niya sa balikat ni Jongin. May seat plan sila noon at kung ang iba niyang kaklase ay todo reklamo, si Kyungsoo lang ang pinalad na makatabi si yummerz kain tayo sobrang nakakabusog na Jongin. Malakas ang guardian angel niya sa likod.

 

Inikot-ikot ni Kyungsoo ang ulo sa buong classroom at hinanap si Jongin pero wala na ito. “Umalis na siya?” Uupo pa sana ulit si Kyungsoo pero pinigilan siya ni Baekhyun at hinila na palabas.

 

“Kanina pa. Pupunta na nga tayo sa inyo ‘wag ka nang mag-inarte diyan. Kanina pa sila naghihintay ni Sehun, napabagal mong kumilos.” Sungit naman nito, may regla ba ‘to? Siguro hindi nakain ang [redacted] ni Chanyeol kagabi.

 

Paglabas nila ng building ay nandoon sa may gate ang dalawang gwapo, malaki, at masarap nilang thesis group mates. Daming nagtitinginan, mapa-babae, lalaki, o bakla. Grabehhh. Kay Sehun na lang kayo tumingin, may nagmamay-ari na ng **** nung mas masarap. (Pili kayo kung ano ang pagmamay-ari ni Kyungsoo: puso o t*te.)

 

“Shit, bakla. Kinikilig ako. Oh my god. Ang gwapo ni Bebelabs.” Todo hampas at kurot si Kyungsoo sa bwisit na bwisit na Baekhyun. Bugbog na bugbog na ang braso ni Baekhyun. Ayaw niya nang sinasaktan siya – emotionally and physically. Except siguro sa kama baka kink niya iyon. We’ll never know.

 

“Puta naman, Kyungsoo. Parang ngayon mo lang nakita ‘yan si Jongin ah.” Pilit tinatanggal ni Baekhyun ang pagkakakapit ni Kyungsoo sa braso niya. Pota, daig pa linta eh, si Chararat ba ito na finacé ni Rebreb?

 

“Baek, tulak mo ako kunwari tapos masusubsob ako sa chest ni Jongin, bilis.” Bulong ni Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun at dahil inis na nga ang isa ay tinulak niya ng sobrang lakas si Kyungsoo. Hindi kunwari.

 

“Ayhhhhyyh!” ‘Di ko alam kung paano basahin ‘yan pero ‘yan ang malanding pagsabi ng “ay!” At dahil nga hindi kunwari ang pagtulak ni Baek sa kanya ay hindi rin kunwari ang pagkakasubsob niya. Muntik na talaga siyang masubsob, as in sa floor, muntik nang masugatan ang napaka gandang mukha ni Kyungsoo na alagang-alaga ng kung anu-anong skin care products. Buti na lang ay active and alert si Jongin kaya nasalo niya agad si Kyungsoo. Napahawak si Kyungsoo sa matigas. Wow, ang tigas. Ang tigas ng braso. Yum.

 

“Are you okay?” Tanong ni Jongin nang naitayo na niya nang maayos si Kyungsoo (at ang tooot ni Kyungsoo napatayo rin yata [balahibo]).

 

“Ang tigas.” Bulong ni Kyungsoo habang nakahawak pa rin sa braso ni Jongin kahit nakatayo na siya nang maayos. Pinisil-pisil pa niya ito. “Ang sarap.”

 

Nagtaka siguro si Jongin sa sagot ni Kyungsoo dahil napa-taas ito ng kilay pero may knowing smile sa labi nito. Sarap sapakin. Ang gwapo. “Ha?” Tanong ni Jongin. Gusto sanang sagutin ni Kyungsoo ng _“Hatdog. Hatdog mo matigas.”_ buti na lang ay napigilan niya ang sarili niya.

 

“Ang tigas ng ano, ng floor. Hehe. Kung nasubsob ako, ang tigas. It’ll hurt. Hehe.” Napa-dila at napa-kagat labi si Kyungsoo. Kita niyang napatingin si Jongin sa labi niya at napalunok. Wow. Is this a win for the gay AKA Kyungsoo Do?

 

“Ah. Eh ano ‘yung masarap?” Shit. Pati ‘yun pala narinig niya. Si Kyungsoo kasi pag kaharap si Jongin, lahat ng talino napupunta sa pwet kaya ang lusog eh.

 

“Sarap nung braso...” Nakahawak pa rin pala siya sa braso ni Jongin kaya tinanggal niya agad nang tumawa si Jongin. “…ng pork that mom cooked kanina. Oo masarap ‘yun. Let’s go na sa bahay para matikman niyo. Hehe.” Hinila na ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun palabas ng gate dahil hindi na niya kaya ang kahihiyan na ito. Pero okay lang, atleast nahawakan niya ang matigas at masarap.

 

May braso ba ang pork?

 

\--

 

Nakarating na ang dalawang baks at dalawang daks sa bahay ni Kyungsoo at nasa kwarto sila ngayon nakaharap na sa kanya-kanyang laptop. “Guys, I’ll get some snacks and drinks lang ha.” Paalam ni Kyungsoo at lumabas papuntang kitchen.

 

Nagpalaman siya ng egg sandwich at nagtitimpla ng iced tea nang biglang sumulpot si yummy Bebelabs. Muntik nang matapon ang hinahalo niyang juice kasi wala lang, kinilig lang siya. Kilig pepe kahit wala siya nun.

 

“Jongin, you need something?” Luh. Ang arte ng pagkakasabi ni bakla. _Ako kasi, I need you eh._ Charot.

 

“Saan ‘yung CR, Soo?” Shit, Soo raw. Ang cute ni Bebelabs Jongin Kim. Parang nahihiya pa ito at kinakamot ang batok. Wow. Nag-lip bite. Nako, Jongin ha. Can I bite your lips, too?

 

“May CR naman sa room ko bakit lumabas ka pa rito?” Nagpunta si Kyungsoo sa may ref at nagbend para kunin ang natira nilang cake na nasa kadulu-duluhan pa. Medyo natagalan pa siya dahil ang daming nakaharang na mga tupperwear. “Turn left ka lang paglabas mo ng kitchen tapos nasa right side may door. ‘Yun na yung CR.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo nang makuha na ang box ng cake. Hindi sumagot si Jongin kaya tumingin siya sa pwesto nito para tignan kung nandun pa rin ang binata at halos mahulog ni Kyungsoo ang box dahil nakatingin sa kanya si Jongin. Mali pala, sa _malusog at masustansyang pwet_ niya pala. Tumayo agad siya nang maayos at nilapag ang box sa kitchen island dahil mahuhulog na talaga ito.

 

“Jongin?” Tawag niya kay Bebelabs na nakatulala lang sa kawalan. Nilapitan niya ito at dinutdot ang matigas.

 

Na braso. “Uy, Jongin.”

 

 _“Fuck._ I’m sorry, Soo. Ano ‘yun?” Wow. Did he just say fuck? Meaning ba non gusto mo akong i-fuck? Cheretzzz.

 

“’Yung CR kako – “

 

Naputol ang pagsasalita ni Kyungsoo nang biglang sumingit si Jongin. Ang lakas ng boses at nagmamadali. “Ah, sige Soo. Sa kwarto mo na lang pala ‘ko gagamit ng CR. Sige, balik na ako.”

 

Pag-alis ni Jongin, hindi mapigilan ni Kyungsoo magsisigaw sa kusina. Nasa taas naman ang kwarto niya so hindi siya maririnig, sana. With matching hampas pa sa kitchen counter at may patalon-talon. Oh my Jesus Christ. Talaga bang tinitigan ni yummy Bebelabs ang yummylicious at juicylicious na pwet niya?

 

\--

 

Umakyat na si Kyungsoo pabalik sa kwarto niya na bitbit ang mga pagkain. Sobrang busy ang mga kagrupo akala naman niya ay nirereview na ang thesis nila pero he’s been wronged. Si Sehun nakasalampak sa floor, naglalaro ng Plants vs. Zombies, tutok na tutok ito, lumalabas pa ang dila sa sobrang concentration. Si Baekhyun, nakabukas ang facebook at may kachat, syempre si Chanyeol, ayaw na lang tignan ni Kyungsoo kung ano ang pinag-uusapan ng dalawa. Si Jongin… Nasaan si Jongin?

 

Nilapag ni Kyungsoo and tray sa study table niya katabi ng laptop ni Baekhyun at bumulong, “Where’s Bebelabs?”

 

Kumuha si Baekhyun ng isang baso ng iced tea at ininom. “Don’t know. Nasa CR yata. Kanina pa nandun ‘yun.” Sagot nito na tutok pa rin sa facebook. Inabutan na lang rin ni Kyungsoo si Sehun ng baso at sandwich dahil mukhang walang itong balak tumayo.

 

Lumapit si Kyungsoo sa pinto ng CR para katukin si Jongin upang malaman kung okay lang ba ito. Kakatok na sana si Kyungsoo nang may marinig siyang faint sounds galing sa loob.Ano bang ginagawa nito? Dinikit niya ang tenga sa may pinto at, _oH MY GOSH._ Nagmomoan ba si Jongin?

 

OH MY GOD.

 

Dinikit niya lalo ang tenga at SHIT, si Jongin, nagmomoan pero mahina lang. Parang pinipigil niya ito. Naririnig ni Kyungsoo ang mahihinang _fuck, ahhh, and shit_ ni Jongin. Napahawak si Kyungsoo si bibig niya dahil shookt siya. Nagjajaks ba si Jongin sa loob ng CR ng KWARTO NIYA? Shit???

 

Aalis na dapat siya dahil naisip niyang hindi tama ang ginagawa niya. Saka normal naman ‘yun, so what? Baka mahuli pa siya ni Jongin. Pero, oh my gosh mga sis, malabo ang mata ni Kyungsoo pero hindi siya bingi. Did Jongin just say, _“Fuuuck, Soo”?_ Feeling niya napunta lahat ng dugo sa ulo niya. Both ulo, up and down.

 

Napatakbo siya pabalik sa kama niya nagbounce-bounce pa dahil tumalon siya at agad kinuha ang blanket para takpan ang sarili. Napatingin sa kanya si Baekhyun at ngitian niya lang ito. Kinuha ang laptop at binasa ang thesis nila. _Thesus_ Christ, help me.

 

After 15 minutes siguro, or more, hindi niya alam, lumabas na si Jongin galing CR. Mukhang walang ginawang kababalaghan si mokong. Nginitian pa siya nito nang pagkatamis-tamis. Chocolates are shaking.

 

“Let’s eat.” In Kyungsoo’s 20 years of existence, ngayon lang naging ganito kahina ang boses niya. Grabe talaga. Gusto na niyang magpakain sa lupa. Pero bakit ba siya ang nahihiya eh hindi naman siya ang nahuli?

 

Kumuha ng sandwich si Jongin at tumabi ito sa kanya sa kama. Pakshet na malutong naman talaga. Hindi niya napansin na laptop pala ni Jongin ang nasa bed niya at silang dalawa lang nakapwesto dun. Ang lapit naman ni Jongin. Wala ba siyang concept of personal space? Pero okay lang, hindi naman reklamador si Kyungsoo.

 

“Anong palaman nito, Soo?” Tanong ni Jongin at pumasok rin sa blanket. Lord.

 

“Egg. Masarap ‘yan. Mom made that.” _Pero mas masarap yata ang egg mo._ LOL.

 

After kumain ay nag-instruct na si Sehun na magseryoso na sila. Inaral nilang mabuti ang buong thesis nila, naghahanap ng mali, at nagtatanong sa isa’t isa ng possible questions na itatanong sa kanila ng panel. Nang satisfied na sila na kaya naman na nila, nag-aya si Baekhyun na magdinner. Hindi nila napansin na late na pala at hindi pa sila kumakain except sa sandwich kanina.

 

“Guys, sorry. Wala tayong pwedeng kainin. Hindi nakapag-iwan ng food si mama. I don’t know how to cook.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo. “Padeliver na lang tayo?” Nag-nod na lang ang tatlo dahil sila rin naman ay hindi marunong magluto. Tinatamad rin silang lumakad papunta sa pinaka malapit na fastfood chain.

 

Habang naghihintay, nagsoscroll-scroll lang si Kyungsoo sa facebook dot com at may nakita siyang funny video. Hindi niya napigilan at napalakas ang tawa niya. Tinignan lang siya ni Sehun, si Baekhyun lumabas dahil kausap yata sa phone ang jowa niya. Tanging si Jongin lang ang naintriga at lumapit sa kanya. “Ano ‘yan?” Tanong nito na nakikisilip na sa laptop niya. Ramdam na ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang hininga ni Jongin sa pisngi niya. Ang hot. Mama Mary, pray for my soul.

 

“Ang funny, Jongin. Someone sent a love letter daw sa kapatid niya. For BaBy Loy daw eh Joy ang name ng sister niya…” At tawang tawa si Kyungsoo pinanuod na lang niya ang buong video kay Jongin. [Okay, tawang tawa ako sa video na ‘yun. “Na key ta key tasa fb ang gan damo pala” HUHU.]

 

Nagtatawanan ang dalawa nang may nag-doorbell. ‘Yung delivery na siguro ‘yun. Tatayo na sana si Kyungsoo pero nauna si Sehun. “Ako na. Ang saya niyo diyan eh.” Sabi nito sabay labas. ‘Yung totoo, ang sungit ng mga tao ah?

 

Nang mahimasmasan na sila sa pagtawa, inabot ni Kyungsoo ang baso ng iced tea at uminom. Sinabi ulit ni Jongin ang na key ta key tasa fb, hindi napigilan ni Kyungsoo ang pagtawa at nabugahan niya si Jongin ng iced tea.

 

“OMG, Jongin! Sorry. Hahahahaha. Ikaw kasi eh. Hahaha.” Tawang tawa pa rin siya at tumatawa lang rin si Jongin. Siguro tama ang kasabihan ng matatanda na _“Tawa nang tawa gusto na mag-asawa.”_ Ayieee, gusto na rin yata siya maging asawa ni Jongin.

 

Basang basa ang white shirt ni Jongin na panloob sa uniform. Bakat bakat pa ang stains ng iced na binuga ni Kyungsoo. “Hala, Jongin. Take off your shirt, basang-basa. Bibigyan na lang kita ng pamalit. I’m really sorry.”

 

Tinanggal nga ni Jongin ang t-shirt niya at napamura si Kyungsoo ng pakshet malutong. Cue the slow motion of everything with matching papikit ni Jongin at pagkagat ng labi ni Kyungsoo. Feeling ni Kyungsoo pwede na siyang mamatay dahil sa blessing na nasa harap niya. Hindi abs person si Kyungsoo, more on guns ang gusto niya pero, wow. Ang katawan ni yummy Bebelabs, sobrang yummy talaga. Ang ganda ng dibdib, shit, gusto niyang kagatin. ‘Yung abs niya, though not that defined, ay visible pa rin. Pero ito talaga, ‘yung braso. Ang sarap, mama. Parang sampaloc na tinitinda sa tindahan na nakabalot sa yellow cellophane. Gusto niyang isubsob ang mukha niya at dun na lang tumira.

 

Nagising lang si Kyungsoo sa katotohanan nang biglang bumukas ang pinto at pumasok sina Sehun at Baekhyun dala ang order nilang food. Nagulat si Baekhyun sa nakita dahil ‘yung kamay ni Kyungsoo halfway na sa pagpisil sa braso ni Jongin at si Jongin naman nakatingin lang kay Kyungsoo. Napasipol si Sehun sa nadatnan at sinabi, “Pare, parang kakaalis ko lang nakahubad ka agad? Sana sinabi niyo para tinagalan namin sa labas.” Tumawa ito nang malakas. Natawa rin si Baekhyun sa sinabi ni Sehun pero mas natawa siya sa mukha ng best friend niya. Mukha itong constipated na naiiyak.

 

Umubo si Jongin at napatingin si Kyungsoo. “Soo, yung shirt?” Tanong nito at tinakpan ang katawan gamit ang blanket.

 

“Ah, yes. ‘Yung shirt. Wait ha.” Sabay tayo ni Kyungsoo at dumiretso sa kwarto ng kuya niya. Halos magkasize lang siguro sila ni Jongin. Bumalik na siya sa kwarto at inabot ang shirt kay Jongin. Wala na, finish na ang live show. Nakakasad naman.

 

\--

 

Naging successful ang proposal defense nila. Syempre inspired si Kyungsoo sa pa-braso ni mayor kaya nasagot niya lahat ng tanong sa kanya. Pa-boomerang-boomerang pa ang apat with the caption _“thesis proposal defended”_ ganern sabay post sa Instagram story ni user oohsehun.

 

“Guys, nomi daw later sa bahay ni Chan kasi last day na.” Sabi ni Baekhyun nang may nagtext sa kanya. Si Chanyeol pala nag-aaya uminom kasi last day na? Eh may finals pa kaya next week? Sus, gusto lang uminom ih.

 

“G lang.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo at tumango lang rin sina Sehun at Jongin.

 

“Okay. See you all. 7 pm daw.” ‘Yun lang ang sinabi ni Baekhyun at umalis na.

 

“Sige una na rin ako, tulog muna. Antok na ako eh.” Sabi ni Sehun na nag-mock salute sa dalawa. Tumalikod ito at tumakbo paalis.

 

“Ikaw, Soo?” Shit naman. Bakit ganito tumingin ‘to? Nanlalambot ang tuhod ni Kyungsoo. Nahihilo, nalilito. Tingin pa lang ni Jongin pakiramdam niya nasa langit na siya, paano pa kaya kung iba pa?

 

“Uhm. Ikaw ba? Uuwi rin muna sana ako since maaga pa naman. I want to sleep din eh.” Sagot niya. Parang may gustong sabihin si Jongin pero pinigilan niya. Hinintay ni Kyungsoo kung ano ‘yun, baka mamaya pala magpopropose na si Jongin. Yes agad kahit wala pa ‘yung tanong. Advanced mag-isip si Kyungsoo.

 

“I want to ask you for lunch sana.” Ang hina ng boses ni Jongin pero rinig na rinig ni Kyungsoo ang sinabi niya. Loud and clear. Mas clear pa sa relationship status niyo ng mga kalandian niyo. Charot. Kumakamot pa ng batok pero may maliit na ngiti sa labi. Sino ba naman si Kyungsoo Do para hindian ang greatest blessing ni Hesukristo sa mundong ito? Isa lang naman siyang thottie. Thottie for Bebelabs Jongin only.

 

“Okay lang naman.” Wow. Parang napilitan pa si gaga. Akala mo naman hindi agad niya naimagine na may tatlo na silang anak ni Jongin at naglalaro sa beach on a hot summer day nang tinanong siya ni Jongin for lunch.

 

“Really? It’s okay naman if you wanna go home already. I can eat by myself naman para ikaw sa bahay niyo na lang kumain.” Hay nako Bebelabs, ‘wag mong dinadaan si Kyungsoo sa paganyan-ganyan mo. Marupok ‘yan. Konti na lang bubukaka na ‘yan.

 

“Oo nga. Parang ewan ‘to.” With matching malanding tawa at hampas sa dibdib ni Jongin. Grabe naman, Mama Mary, kung ang braso po at dibdib ni Jongin ay matigas, paano pa po ang kanyang… snake? Hala. Bakit kay Mama Mary niya tinanong, baka hindi niya alam. Virgin nga pala siya. Sorry po, Papa God.

 

Nauna nang lumakad si Kyungsoo at syempre hindi niya nakalimutang i-usli ang pwet at kumembot-kembot pa. Alam niyang nakatingin si Jongin doon. Hindi pa rin niya nakakalimutan na nag-jaks si Jongin in his own bathroom, by the thought of his ass. Waging-wagi si bakla. Bebelabs, galaw-galaw naman diyan.

 

Paliko na sana si Kyungsoo papuntang gate nang hinila ni Jongin ang braso niya. “Car park na lang tayo para malapit? Or you have something you wanna eat na wala sa car park?” _Ikaw. Ikaw ang gusto kong kainin, pwede ba ‘yun?_ “Hmm, wala naman.” Sabay smile. Kung long hair lang siya, sinusuklay-suklay pa niya ito. “Sige car park tayo.”

 

Gusto raw ng chicken ni Jongin at naisip niyang mag-Jollibee sila pero, _“No, Jongin. Hashtag boycott Jollibee tayo dito kahit gaano pa tayo mag-crave for crispylicious, juicylicious, and yummylicious (parang ikaw) Chickenjoy._ So, in the end, nauwi sila sa KFC. (Shet ‘di ko alam baka boycott din dito. I’m sorry.)

 

Kilig na kilig si Kyungsoo kasi syempre, sino bang hindi? Ka-date niya ang crush niya. Or feeling niya lang. Ganun rin ‘yun. Gusto na rin sana niyang mag-vlog like Alex G pero iba ang version niya, ang kanya ay itatapat ang camera sa chicken _“sarap mahalin” at itatapat ang camera kay Jongin_ “sarap kainin.” Rawr.

 

\--

 

Aroung 5:30 pm, nagising si Kyungsoo form his nap at nagsestretch-stretch siya while rolling on his bed nang tumunog ang phone niya. Kinuha niya ‘yun to check kung sino at napadasal na naman siya sa Panginoon. Nagiging banal na yata si Kyungsoo.

 

 **From: Bebelabs♥**  
5:23 pm  
_Hi, Soo. You goin’ kela Chanyeol, diba? Wanna go together?_

 

Ano ba ‘yan, tinatanong pa ba ‘yun? Sasamahan kita kahit saan mo gustong pumunta, Jongin. Kahit sa langit pa ‘yan. Ahe!

 

 **To: Bebelabs♥**  
5:31 pm  
_Sige, Jongin. I just woke up eh. Ligo lang ako, quick bath lang. :-)_

 

**From: Bebelabs♥ **  
**** 5:32 pm  
_Okay. I’ll pick you up at 6:30?_

****

********To: Bebelabs♥**  
** 5:32 pm  
_Okay, see you. Ingat ka. :”)_

****

****

****

Ito na. Alam niyo naman siguro ang struggle in choosing what to wear. Kanina pa siya nakatingin sa closet niya at gusto na niyang maiyak. Wala siyang mapiling damit. Mas matagal pa siyang nakatayo in his boxers at umiikot-ikot sa kwarto kesa sa pagligo niya. 6:15 na, malapit nang dumating si Jongin. Hindi pa siya nag-aayos. Pulbos-pulbos na lang at lip & cheek stain para red lips and rosy cheeks.

 

Tumunog ulit ang phone niya at nakita ang text ni Baek na nauna na raw siya doon. Okay, if he knows doon naman dumiretso ang kaibigan niya kanina. May bagong text ulit siya and it’s from Jongin. Nasa village na raw ito nila Kyungsoo and told him to get ready.

 

Hay, bahala na.

 

Kumuha na lang si Kyungsoo ng random black pants at sinuot. Sheeet. Ang sikip naman pala nito. Kitang-kita niya from his reflection sa mirror ang kanyang thicc thighs. Wala na siyang time magpalit, hayaan na. Sila-sila lang naman ang nandun. Dapat pala nag-shorts na lang siya. Dumampot lang rin siya ng isang white shirt ang that’s it. Sobrang plain and simple.

 

“Anak! May tao sa labas!” Makasigaw naman ang mama niya. Si Jongin na yata ‘yon. Napapalakpak ang pepe ni Kyungsoo kahit wala siyang ganon.

 

Mabilisang pagpahid ng foundation at lagay ng lip balm. Medyo ginulo na lang niya ang buhok niya at sinuot ang specs niya, wala nang time na maglagay ng contacts. Okay na ‘to. “Opo, coming!” Pun not intended.

 

Pababa ng hagdan si Kyungsoo at feeling niya diretso pababa na rin siya sa impyerno. Ang init naman. Sabihin nga niya sa mama niya na ipa-centralize itong bahay nila. Si Jongin kasi, rap beh. Naka white shirt din ito pero fitted. Mga mamsh, yung dibdib bakat na bakat, putok na putok. Mukha siyang si The Hulk pag napupunit ang damit habang nagtatransform. Pero syempre, sa braso tayo, yummy.

 

“Ready ka na?” _Magpakasal? Oo naman._ “Oo. Let’s go?”

 

Nagpaalam na sila si mama ni Kyungsoo na parang wala namang pake. Nagsabi lang ito na magtext si Kyungsoo kung anong oras ito makakauwi at siya na ang bahalang magbukas ng gate.

 

Habang nasa sasakyan, tahimik lang si Kyungsoo. Sobrang nagwawala ‘yung puso niya. Ang elementary man pakinggan pero crush na crush talaga niya si Jongin. Kinikilig siya, sobra. Gusto niyang magsisisigaw.

 

Nakatingin siya kay Jongin habang nagmamaneho ito. ‘Yung braso talaga eh, nagfeflex everytime nililiko ni Jongin ang manibela. Sobrang seryoso ng mukha. Ang gwapo talaga. Mababaliw na si Kyungsoo.

 

Napansin siguro ni Jongin na nakatitig sa kanya si Kyungsoo kaya lumingon ito sa kanya. Daig pa ni Kyungsoo ang inaresto ng mga pulis sa sobrang gulat. Ang malalaking niyang mga mata, lalong lumaki. ‘Yung pamumula ng pisngi niya ay hindi na dahil sa cheek tint na pinahid niya kanina. Ang panget siguro ng itsura niya kaya natawa si Jongin. Well, hindi naman tawang tawa, napa-chuckle lang.

 

“Do I have something on my face, Soo?” Tanong ni Jongin habang nakangiti. ‘Yung ngiti na kahit walang panty si Kyungsoo, malalaglag ito. Palipat-lipat ang tingin ni Jongin sa daan at kay Kyungsoo.

 

“Uhm...” Hala, ‘yung boses ni Kyungsoo, alam niyo ‘yung parang may na-stuck na plema sa lalamunan or natuyo kasi ang tagal niyang hindi nagsalita. Ano ba naman. Hanggang kalian ba niya ipapahiya ang sarili niya kay Bebelabs niya. “Ehem! Wala. Hehe. Wala kang dumi sa mukha.” At pabulong na, _“Gwapo mo kasi, grabe.”_ Pero dahil si Kyungsoo siya at bestfriend niya si Baekhyun na mala-megaphone ang bibig, nahawaan na rin siya kahit konti. Ang lakas pala ng pagkakabulong niya.

 

“Gwapo ako?” Ang maliit na ngiti sa labi ni Jongin kanina ay isang full smile na. Nasingkit na ang mga mata nito at nakalabas lahat ng ngipin. Aaaaa, mama. Ang cute. Bakit ba ganito ang mukha nito? HUHU.

 

Idedeny sana ni Kyungsoo ang sinabi niya pero what is the point? Eh totoo namang gwapo ang kasama niya ngayon. Saka ang ganda ng ngiti ni Jongin ngayon, kinilig siguro yung pwet.

 

“Oo, Jongin. Sobrang gwapo mo.” Ayan, ganyan dapat. Be straightforward. Walang mangyayari kung puro hiya ang pinapairal niyo. Kaya kayo, make a move na sa mga crushes niyo bago pa kayo maunahan. YOLO.

 

Nakita ni Kyungsoo kung paano magpigil ng ngiti si Jongin at gusto niya itong halikan. Kung pwede lang sana, kanina pa niya ginawa sa bahay pa lang nila. Buti na lang at madilim na ang daan kaya hindi kita ni Jongin kung gaano kapula ang mukha ni Kyungsoo. Konti na lang puputok na siya.

 

Nagulat si Kyungsoo nang biglang hinablot ni Jongin ang kamay niya. Pinatong ni Jongin ang magkahawak nilang kamay sa lap niya at nagpatuloy sa pagmamaneho. “Nice.” Bulong ni Jongin habang nakangiti pa rin.

 

“Jongin…” Hihilahin na sana ni Kyungsoo pabalik ang kamay niya pero hinigpitan ni Jongin ang kapit. Hindi pa rin ito tumitingin sa kanya. Sa daan lang nakatingin. Hinayaan na lang ni Kyungsoo na parang wala siyang choice. Ganda ba si teh? Siya pa ‘yung lugi?

 

Nakatingin na lang si Kyungsoo sa labas ng bintana nang may naramdaman siyang kakaiba. Ginagalaw ni Jongin ang kamay nilang dalawa at mayroong something na tumatama sa likod ng kamay niya. Pagtingin niya sa kamay niya ay, _tite!_ Hinihimas-himas ni Jongin ang tite niya gamit ang likod ng kamay ni Kyungsoo habang maghawak sila. Naka-kagat labi ito pero seryoso pa ring nakatingin sa daan. Gustong magwala ni Kyungsoo kasi, ANO ITO?!?!?! Bakit may ganito??? Beh?????

 

Binitawan ni Jongin ang kamay niya at ngumiti nang parang walang nangyari. Hindi napansin ni Kyungsoo na huminto na ang sasakyan. Nandito na pala sila kela Chanyeol. Nagtanggal na ng seatbelt si Jongin at lumabas ng sasakyan. Si Kyungsoo naka-upo pa rin kasi, wow, hindi siya ready mga sis! Sana man lang sinabihan siya ni Jongin na gusto niya pala ng ganon edi sana dinakot na lang niya agad. Charot, half charot.

 

Pinagbuksan siya ng pinto at ng seatbelt ni Jongin. Ang gago ang inosente ng ngiti na akala mo walang ginawang kababalaghan. Panagutan mo ako Jongin. Oo, OA si Kyungsoo. First time niya kasi ‘yon at hindi niya ineexpect. Malandi siya pero virgin pa siya. Yes, parang Virgin Mary lang talaga. Kaya kahit simpleng hipo lang ‘yun, hindi yata siya agad makaka-get over. The point is, nahipo niya pa rin ang tite na akala niya hanggang panaginip lang. Dreams do come true nga naman talaga mga beki.

 

“Tara na, Soo?” Pag-aya ni Jongin sabay may pag-abot pa ng kamay na parang may I have this dance ganon. Inabot ni Kyungsoo ang kamay niya at lumabas na ng sasakyan. Kung napansin niyang napatingin na naman si Jongin sa pwet niya ay no comment na lang siya.

 

Pumasok ang dalawa sa bahay nila Chanyeol nang magka-holding hands. Napataas kilay si Baek nang makita ang kamay nilang dalawa pero hindi ito kumibo. Tinignan lang niya si Kyungsoo na para bang sinasabi na _magkwento ka mamaya bakla ka._

 

“Chanyeol, pare. Long time no see ah.” Nag-bro hug sina Jongin at Chanyeol pero hindi pa rin binibitawan ni Jongin ang kamay niya. Nagsmile lang siya kay Chanyeol at nagpatuloy sa pagkukwentuhan ang dalawa. 

 

Bibitaw na si Kyungsoo nang humigpit na naman ang hawak ni Jongin. Napatingin ito sa kanya. “Puntahan ko lang si Baek?” Sabi ni Kyungsoo. Tumango si Jongin with a light squeeze on his hand bago bumitaw.

 

“Okay.”

 

Lakad here and lakad there si Kyungsoo. Sobrang laki ng bahay nila Chanyeol hindi niya mahanap si Baekhyun. Ikot-ikot ang peg niya parang si Sarah G. Nakalabas na siya ng bahay at naglalakad sa may garden at charan! Nakita niya si Baekhyun sa may pool side kausap si Sehun.

 

“Uy, Sehun, you’re here pala.” Bati niya kay Sehun at kumaway. May hawak itong baso ng colored drink sa kanang kamay at nakapulupot ang kaliwang kamay sa bewang ng lalaking hindi kilala ni Kyungsoo. Gwapo ‘yung guy, maliit ang mukha, hindi katangkaran siguro ka-height lang ni Baek, at fit ang katawan. Mukhang mayaman.

 

“The who?” Bulong ni Kyungsoo kay Baek at ngumuso sa pwesto nina Sehun at ni cute guy.

 

Inabutan siya ni Baekhyun ng baso na tulad ng iniinom ni Sehun at nagtake ng sip. “Jowa niya. Joke, hindi pa raw pala. I don’t know actually.” Sagot ni Baekhyun. Narinig yata ni Sehun ang usapan ng dalawa at ngumiti ito.

 

“Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, this is Junmyeon nga pala. Boyfriend ko.” Pakilala ni Sehun at nagtinginan ang dalawang bakla. ‘Yung tingin ni Baek na parang sinasabing wow jowa nga niya at si Kyungsoo, wala lang, shookt lang siya. Akalin mo nga naman may boyfriend ‘tong masungit na ‘to?

 

“Hello. Nice to meet you.” Bati ni Junmyeon at inabot ang kamay. Nagshake hands lang sila at onting chika-chika. “Pasok muna kami. Gutom na ako eh.” Paalam ni Sehun at hinila na si Junmyeon. Grabe naman ‘yung Junmyeon, ang hinhin. Nahiya nang slight ang pagkalandi ni Kyungsoo, pero slight lang naman.

 

“Hoy, badette, ano ‘yung nakita ko kanina ha?” Sigaw ni Baekhyun sabay hampas sa balikat ni Kyungsoo. Naupo si Kyungsoo sa malaking bato sa may damuhan malapit sa pool. Sumunod si Baekhyun sa kanya at sumiksik.

 

“Anong nakita? Wala naman?” Sabi ni Kyungsoo sabay tungga sa drink. Naubos na ang laman ng baso at nanghingi ulit siya kay Baekhyun.

 

“Ano ‘yung hhww na kayo ni Bebelabs mo? You went here together? ‘Yung totoo, nag-defense lang tayo kanina?” Parang machine gun ang bibig ni Baekhyun na dire-diretso sa pagtatanong. Ang mama nga niya walang say nung sinundo siya ni Mr. Yummerz.

 

“May kwento ako.” Mahina ang boses ni Kyungsoo dahil baka biglang lumabas si Jongin. Hindi niya alam kung pang-ilang baso na rin siya ng iniinom niyang hindi niya alam kung ano at medj nahihilo na siya. May amats na. Nagiging madaldal si Kyungsoo pag tipsy siya. Low tol eh.

 

“Sinundo niya kasi ako sa bahay.” Panimula ni Kyungsoo. “Edi ‘yun nga. Tapos nasa car na kami. Ang gwapo gwapo niya. Feeling ko mag-asawa na kami.” Inaalog na ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun dahil ngayon lang niya nailabas lahat ng kilig na kanina pa niya pinipigil. “Tapos I told him na ang gwapo niya kasi he’s really gwapo naman talaga. Tapos, Baek! He held my hand. Hindi lang simpleng hawak ah, ‘yung holding hands talaga, ganon.”

 

Tuloy lang sa pakikinig si Baekhyun habang ginagantihan ang mga hampas ng best friend niya. “Syempre, pabebe, hinayaan ko lang na hawakan niya kahit I badly want to combust. Tumingin na lang ako sa labas ng window to hide my smile tapos I felt something weird. Muuuuumsh! Maginoo pero medyo bastos din pala si Bebelabs!”

 

“Oh, why? Hinipuan ka?” Tanong ni Baekhyun habang tumatawa. Nagsalin ulit sila ng drinks para sa kanilang dalawa at inistraight shot ni Kyungsoo ang inumin bago sumagot. “Girl, ako ‘yung nanghipo! Technically, siya talaga kasi hawak niya ‘yung hand ko na nilagay niya sa kanyang yummy eggplant pero tangina, ramdam na ramdam ko on the back of my hand yung tigas. Ang laki. Puta, ang sarap!” If sober Kyungsoo is malandi na, dumudoble ito lalo ngayong naka-inom. Hindi siya ganito magkukwento if matino siya ngayon. Siguro lowkey lang.

 

“OMG ka sizty! Anong ginawa mo? Grabe hindi pa nga kayo nagmomomol, 2nd base na agad?!” Sigaw ni Baekhyun at hinampas na rin si Kyungsoo. Sasagot pa ulit sana si Kyungsoo nang biglang dumating si Chanyeol dahil kakain na raw.

 

Habang kumakain ay natatawa pa rin si Baekhyun dahil sa kwento ni Kyungsoo. Ganoon rin si Kyungsoo at medyo nahihilo na siya kaya hindi siya makakain nang maayos.

 

Katabi niya ngayon si Jongin at kanina pa ito tingin nang tingin sa kanya kasi nga hindi siya kumakain at medyo naghe-headbang na siya. “Hey, okay ka lang?” Bulong ni Jongin sa tenga niya. Ang hoarse ng boses at kinilabutan si Kyungsoo. Sinandal niya ang ulo sa balikat ni Jongin. “Yeah. Kinda dizzy lang.” Sagot niya.

 

Napansin ito ni Chanyeol kaya naman sinabi na dalhin na muna ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa isa sa mga kwarto sa taas para makapagpahinga na ito. Inakay siya ni Jongin paakyat. Naka-side hug ito sa kanya at si Kyungsoo ay nakayakap na nang tuluyan kay Jongin.

 

“Marami ka bang nainom?” Tanong ni Jongin nang makapasok sila sa isang kwarto. Sumandal si Kyungsoo sa may pinto at pilit siya hinihila ni Jongin para mahiga sa kama at umiling ito.

 

“Ayaw mo sa bed? Para makapag–“ Naputol ang sinasabi ni Jongin nang magsalita si Kyungsoo.

 

“Alam mo, ikaw, bakit ang gwapo mo?” Biglang sabi ni Kyungsoo habang naglalakbay ang mga kamay sa mukha ni Jongin. “You know na I have a crush on you, ‘no? Pinapa-fall mo ako sa’yo.” Natawa si Kyungsoo at sinubsob ang mukha sa dibdib ni Jongin. “Hmm, _sarap.”_

 

“Kyungsoo.” Pilit tinatayo ni Jongin si Kyungsoo dahil lang ng weight ni Kyungsoo ay nasa kanya.

 

Nilibot ni Kyungsoo ang kamay mula sa mukha ni Jongin, papunta sa leeg, sa dibdib, sa abs, at syempre sa paborito niyang mga braso. Ang lalim na ng paghinga ni Jongin at nakatingin lang ito sa mukha ni Kyungsoo na namumula. Nakabukas nang bahagya ang mga labi at wala nang iba pang gustong gawin si Jongin kundi halikan ito. Pinisil ni Kyungsoo ang nga braso ni Jongin at nagtanong, “Pwede pakagat?”

 

“Shit, Kyungsoo.” Bulong ni Jongin. Jongin really wants to take Kyungsoo right at that moment pero naisip niyang hindi tama dahil naka-inom si Kyungsoo at ayaw niyang pagsamantalahan ito. Pero si Kyungsoo ay malanding kaya kinagat na niya ang isang braso ni Jongin kahit hindi ito sumagot. ‘Yun na ang last straw for Jongin at naputol na ang pasensya niya kaya hinalikan na niya si Kyungsoo.

 

Sobrang messy ng paghahalikan nila. Puro dila at minsan napapadiin ang pagkagat ni Kyungsoo sa lower lip ni Jongin. Naglakad sila papuntang kama hanggang sa tumama ang likod ng tuhod ni Jongin sa kutson. Umupo siya at sumunod si Kyungsoo na naka-kandong sa hita niya. Hawak hawak niya ang hips ni Kyungsoo at ang kamay ng isa ay nakapulupot sa leeg niya. Maya-maya pa ay bumaba na ang kamay ni Jongin sa pwet ni Kyungsoo. Tangina, sa wakas, nahawakan na niya. Punong-puno ng pwet ni Kyungsoo ang dalawang kamay ni Jongin.

 

“Soo, take this off.” Hinihila ni Jongin ang pantalon ni Kyungsoo habang naghahalikan pa rin sila. Tumayo si Kyungsoo at tinanggal nang sobrang bilis ang pantalon and all along nakatingin lang sa kanya si Jongin. Ramdam na ramdam na ni Jongin na ang tigas na niya lalo pang tumigas noong nahubad na ni Kyungsoo ang pantalon nito at na-expose ang matataba at mapuputi nitong mga hita. Tangina. _Sarap mo, Kyungsoo, fuck._

 

“C’mere.” Tawag ni Jongin at lumapit sa kanya si Kyungsoo. Umupo ulit ito sa lap niya at nag-grind. Shit. Nilalamas ni Jongin ang matatabang pwet ni Kyungsoo. Pinasok niya ang mga kamay niya sa loob ng boxer ni Kyungsoo. Patuloy lang sa pag-grind ni Kyungsoo at pinagtatama ang tite nilang dalawa.

 

“Jongin…” Impit na sabi ni Kyungsoo nang pisilin nang malakas ni Jongin ang pwet niya. Umalis si Kyungsoo sa pagkaka-upo sa lap ni Jongin at lumuhod ito sa harap niya. Binuksan ni Kyungsoo ang butones ng shorts ni Jongin at sunod ang zipper. Tumingin siya kay Jongin at naramdaman niya ang pag-twitch ng tite niya sa itsura ni Kyungsoo ngayon. Sobrang pula ng mga pisngi. Ang mga labi nito lalong namaga at namula at gustong ipagyabang ni Jongin na siya ang nakagawa non. Ang ganda nga mga mata ni Kyungsoo, sobrang inosente na parang walang gagawing kasamaan.

 

“Jongin, off.” Impatient pala si Kyungsoo pagdating sa kama. Medyo naiinis na ito dahil hindi gumagalaw si Jongin. “Ano ba, Jongin!” Nakasimangot na ito habang hinihila ang shorts ni Jongin. Natawa si Jongin kasi ang cute ni Kyungsoo. Pinisil niya ang magkabilang pisngi nito at tumawa. Hinubad na ni Jongin ang shorts niya kasama na rin ng boxers niya.

 

Umupo siya ulit at lumapit si Kyungsoo sa kanya. “Akala mo. Pinahipo mo pa sa akin ‘to kanina.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo na hawak na ang tite ni Jongin at tinititigan nang mabuti. _Shet, ang laki. Sobra._

 

“Hindi ko napigilan eh. ‘Yung pwet mo kasi. _Puta, Kyungsoo.”_ Napamura si Jongin nang biglang isubo ni Kyungsoo ang tite niya. Wala man lang warning. Nakatingin si Kyungsoo sa kanya at putangina, lalong siyang nanigas noong nakita niyang subo siya ni Kyungsoo at hinihimas ang natirang hindi kasya sa bibig nito.

 

“Shit, Kyungsoo.” Hinubad ni Jongin ang shirt niya hinawakan ang ulo ni Kyungsoo. Niluwa ni Kyungsoo ang tite ni Jongin at dinila-dilaan ang ulo nito habang hinihimas ang itlog niya. Iniikot-ikot nito ang dila niya sa ulo ng tite at sumisipsip ng kaunti. Sinubo ulit ni Kyungsoo ang kahabaan ng ari ni Jongin at napasabunot siya sa buhok ni Kyungsoo. Pinipigilan niyang mag-thrust pataas dahil baka ma-choke si Kyungsoo.

 

“Ugh, Kyungsoo, sarap.” Nakasabunot si Jongin sa buhok ni Kyungsoo habang patuloy nitong kinakain ang tite niya. “Fuck, sige pa.” Sobrang bastos ng mga tunog na lumalabas sa bibig ni Kyungsoo gawa ng pagkain nito sa ari ni Jongin. Dinidilaan ang kabuuan, sinusubo ang ulo, paulit-ulit. Hinihimas ni Jongin ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo habang unti-unit tinitira ang bibig nito.

 

“Kyungsoo, malapit na.” Lalo pang hinigpitan ni Kyungsoo ang bibig niya around Jongin’s tite at binilisan ang pagtaas at baba ng kanyang ulo.

 

“Fuuuuuuck ang sarap. Ang galing mo, Kyungsoo.” Tinitira ni Jongin ang bibig ni Kyungsoo at nilabasan na siya. “Tite ko lang ang kakainin mo ha.” Pinutok niya lahat sa bibig ni Kyungsoo at nakasteady lang ang isa upang walang masayang sa pa-tamod ni mayor. Sinipsip pa niya ang ulo ng tite ni Jongin nang matapos na itong labasan.

 

Tumayo si Kyungsoo at kumandong ulit kay Jongin. Naghahalikan ulit silang dalawa nang maramdaman ni Jongin na matigas pa si Kyungsoo. “Soo.” Sabi niya at dinakma ang alaga ni Kyungsoo. Nilamas-lamas niya ito bago hiniga si Kyungsoo sa kama. Bakat na bakat ang outline ng ari ni Kyungsoo sa white boxers nito. Dinilaan ni Jongin at tite ni Kyungsoo through Kyungsoo’s boxers. “Jongin.” Ang lakas ng ungol ni Kyungsoo. Nag-thrust na rin ito pataas. “Please.”

 

Mabilisang tinanggal ni Jongin ang boxers ni Kyungsoo at tumayo agad ang tite nito na kanina pa hindi makahinga. Hinawakan niya ito mula ulo pababa, dahan dahan. Naiiyak na si Kyungsoo dahil gusto na rin niyang labasan. “Jongin, bilisan mo na. Ugh.” Nagthuthrust si Kyungsoo pataas habang hawak ni Jongin ang tite niya. Binilisan na ni Jongin ang pag-jakol sa tite ni Kyungsoo. Gigil na gigil. At si Kyungsoo ang lakas umungol. “Fuck, Jongin.” Tatlong malalakas na hila ni Jongin at nilabasan si Kyungsoo. Ang lakas ng pagtalsik ng tamod ni Kyungsoo. Kumalat ito sa kamay ni Jongin at sa dibdib nito, sobrang kalat.

 

Nakahiga lang si Kyungsoo at napapikit habang hingal na hingal. Nakaramdam na siya ng pagod at ngawit sa kanyang bibig. Pagdilat niya, nakita niya si Jongin na dinidilaan ang mga daliri nito na may tamod ni Kyungsoo. Ngumiti ito sa kanya nang malinis na ang kamay.

 

Ngayon nakaramdam ng hiya si Kyungsoo. Ginawa ba talaga nila iyon? Ang rupok niya kasi pagdating kay Jongin. Sa mighty meaty masarap na Jongin. Umayos na lang siya ng higa sa kama at tumalikod kay Jongin. Napansin ito ng Bebelabs niya at natawa. Tumabi ito sa pagkakahiga kay Kyungsoo at niyakap ang isa mula sa likod.

 

“Jongin.” Sabi niya. Medyo inaantok na siya dahil sa pagod kahit na medyo nawala na ang hilo niya. Naramdaman niyang hinihila ni Jongin ang tshirt niya at umupo siya para mahubad ‘yon. Humiga ulit siya paharap na kay Jongin at nagtalukbong silang dalawa ng kumot.

 

“Shh, Soo. Pahinga ka na. Usap tayo bukas.” Bulong ni Jongin at niyakap siya nang mahigpit. Hinalikan siya nito sa noo at medyo matagal na halik sa kanyang labi. Sinubsob ni Kyungsoo ang mukha sa dibdib ni Jongin habang nagpipigil ng kilig.

 

Another win for the gays na naman. Ang lakas talaga niya kay Mama Mary.

 

\--

 

Ang sinasabing usap ni Jongin ay hindi nangyari.

 

Kinabukasan pagkagising ni Kyungsoo, mag-isa na lang siya sa kama. Nilibot niya ang paningin sa unfamiliar room kung nasaan siya ngayon. Ang lakas maka-tele novela. Chineck niya ang sarili at nakitang wala pa rin siyang suot at doon niya naalala ang nangyari noong nakaraang gabi. Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung sisigaw ba siya dahil sa kilig o sa disappointment na nararamdaman niya. Feeling niya nag-one night stand lang sila ni Jongin Bebelabs his love so sweet.

 

Tumayo na siya para hanapin ang mga damit niya pero, infairness, nakatupi na ang mga ito sa paanan ng kama. Nagbihis siya at dumiretso sa banyo upang maghilamos at mag mouthwash dahil wala naman siyang toothbrush na dala. Pagkatapos ay lumabas na siya ng kwarto at bumaba sa dining kung saan niya nakita sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol.

 

“Ganda ng gising natin ah?” Bati sa kanya ni Chanyeol nang maka-upo na si Kyungsoo sa tabi ni Baekhyun. “How was last night?” Bulong ng best friend niya sa kanya na may kasama pang pagtaas ng kilay.

 

Tumingin-tingin siya sa paligid, nagbabaka sakaling nasa living room lang si Jongin or somewhere over the rainbow at napasin ito ni Baekhyun. “Kung hinahanap mo si Bebelabs mo, wala na, kanina pa umalis. May emergency raw sa kanila, not really sure.” Napa-ahh na lang si Kyungsoo. Atleast may reason si Jongin para umalis ng maaga. ‘Yun na lang ang inisip niya.

 

Kumain na silang tatlo ng breakfast at nag-offer si Chanyeol na ihahatid na sina Kyungsoo at Baekhyun pauwi.

 

Pagka-uwi ni Kyungsoo dumiretso sa kwarto niya at nahiga. To be honest, medyo inaantok pa talaga siya. Nagcheck siya ng phone niya at nakitang may chat sa kanya si Jongin sa Messenger.

 

 **Jongin Kim:** soo, sorry I had to go first  
**Jongin Kim:** mom called me kasi telling me they’re at the hospital cause of ate  
**Jongin Kim:** I didn’t mean to leave you like that ;(  
**Jongin Kim:** message me once you read this  
**Jongin Kim:** take care :*

 

May kissy emoticon! Bebelabs uses emoticons!! Sinong kinikilig!!!

 

 **Kyungsoo Do:** hi, jongin  
**Kyungsoo Do:** it’s okay lang hehe baek told me naman  
**Kyungsoo Do:** I hope your ate is okay  
**Kyungsoo Do:** take care din :*

 

Papakabog ba ang ating bida? Syempre hindi. Ang mga malandi, hindi nagpapatalo. Ito na, mga sis. Ito na ang start of something new sa buhay nina Kyungsoo at Jongin. Or so he thought.

 

\--

 

Nagdaan ang mga araw at pansin ang pagiging close ng dalawa. Madalas magkasama tuwing break, laging nagkukwentuhan sa room, at minsan lumalabas pa pag weekend. Mas madalas pang kasama ni Kyungsoo si Jongin kesa sa bestfriend niya.

 

Ngayon, magkasabay kumakain ang dalawa sa Wingvibe nang may lalaking biglang lumapit kay Jongin. Hindi familiar si Kyungsoo sa mukha ng lalaki kaya nanood lang siya habang nag-uusap ang dalawa. Sa tingin niya, mukhang matagal na silang magkakilala dahil parang super close nila. Hindi gusto ni Kyungsoo kung paano hawakan ng lalaki ang kamay ng Bebelabs niya. Really, right in front of his chicken wings? Kanina pa rin ito yakap nang yakap. Parang nagplay bigla sa utak ni Kyungsoo ‘yung line ni Miss Gabby Salazar na may maternal instincts na _“Kung makakapit sa kanya akala mo llinta.”_

 

Hindi na lang nagsalita si Kyungsoo at nagpatuloy sa paghimay ng manok kahit na mas gusto niyang himayin ang lalaki na ‘to. Ngingiti-ngiti pa. Kahit anong gawin niya, si Kyungsoo pa rin ang may most charming smile sa buong mundo.

 

Nang maka-alis na ‘yung guy (aba bumeso pa talaga) tumuloy na sa pagkain si Jongin pero nakangiti pa rin ito. Hindi na mapigilan ni Kyungsoo ang pagiging curious niya (oo curious daw hindi naman siya tsismoso) so nagtanong na siya kay Jongin.

 

“Who was that, Jongin?” Kyungsoo asked na parang wala lang na parang hindi nag-iinint ang ulo niya.

 

“That was Ravi, he’s my ex boyfriend. He’s actually my first boyfriend.” ANO?! EX?! Ex na pala eh bakit wagas makayakap? Mahal pa kaya ni Jongin ‘yun? Sa nakita niya kanina, mukhang hindi naman imposible. Okay, hindi naman siya nagseselos ah, slight lang.

 

“Oh. Haha.” Ang fake. “Mukhang in good terms kayo ah.” Sige, Kyungsoo, subo lang ng chicken wings mo na Inferno ang flavor. Kasing anghang niyan ang nararamdaman mo ngayon.

 

“Ah, oo.” Sabay ngiti ni Jongin. Mukhang in love pa ang gago. “Bata pa kasi kami noon. Nothing serious. Besides, he’s my bestfriend din. We kinda like experimented lang.” Sige, Jongin, subo lang ng chicken wings mo na Louisiana Rub ang flavor bago ko i-rub ang mukha ng ex mo. Charot. “I missed him, grabe. Ngayon lang ulit kami nagkita.”

 

“Ganun ba?” Wala na. Nawalan na ng gana kumain si Kyungsoo. Sino ba namang gaganahan kumain after mo makita ang crush mo na may linta sa tabi tapos naghug ang beso pa and malalaman mong ex niya pala? Hindi naman talaga siya nagseselos. Hindi rin siya hurt. Slight lang talaga.

 

Hindi naman ganoon ka-dense si Jongin (sabi niya), at napansin niyang tumahimik bigla si Kyungsoo. “Uy, k ka lang?”

 

“Yeah, busog na ako.” Sagot ni pabebe at minove yung plate niya palayo. Kinuha niya ang phone niya at nagscroll-scroll na lang sa twitter dot com.

 

Bigla na lang siyang nakarinig ng sound na nag-snap na picture at nakita niya si Jongin na tumatawa. Pinakita nito ang picture ni Kyungsoo na nanghahaba ang nguso habang salubong ang kilay at namumula-mula ang pisngi. Ang cute lang, sabi ni Jongin.

 

“Selos ka ba, Soo?” Tanong ni Jongin habang nagwiwiggle ng eyebrows.

 

Uminom si Kyungsoo ng iced tea niya para matago ang pamumulan ng mukha niya. He’s trying to convince himself na dahil lang ‘yung sa spicy wings na kinain niya. “No. Bakit naman ako magseselos?” Labas sa ilong na sagot niya.

 

“Okay. If you say so.” Sagot ni Jongin at nagpatuloy na sa pagkain pero nakangiti pa rin.

 

Kainis na Jongin ‘to. Lalong nahuhulog si Kyungsoo.

 

\--

 

Dumating na ang closeness ng dalawa sa point na tinanong na siya ni Baekhyun kung si Jongin na raw ba ang bestfriend nito. Syempre, ‘no’ ang sagot ni Kyungsoo. _“Ano ka ba? Gusto ko siyang maging boyfriend, hindi bestfriend.”_

 

Gabi-gabi silang magkachat ni Jongin. One time, nagpasama pa si Jongin sa kanya sa mall to buy a present for his niece. Na-invite pa siya sa birthday nito at nakilala niya ang family ni Jongin. Minsan nagpupunta rin si Jongin sa kanila out of nowhere to hangout lang raw kasi he’s bored and wala siyang magawa. Tinuruan rin ni Kyungsoo magluto si Jongin once kasi gusto raw matuto magluto ni Jongin. Habang nagluluto sila, doon rin nangyari ang second kiss nila. Bigla na lang nilang nafeel ang moment at bumigay. Nasundan pa ng third, fourth, and many more kisses hanggang sa hindi na mabilang ni Kyungsoo. 

 

Napapaisip si Kyungsoo kung ano na nga ba sila ni Jongin. Hindi naman kasi siya nagtatanong and wala rin naman sinasabi si Jongin so hinayaan na lang niya. Hindi naman sa naga-assume siya pero feeling niya nagugustuhan na rin siya ni Jongin. Lagi nitong hinahawakan ang kamay niya habang hinahatid siya nito pauwi. May kiss pa sa cheeks at may paghatid sa gate. One time pa, sobrang nagcrave si Kyungsoo for Burger King in the middle of the night nagtweet siya tungkol dito. Nagulat na lang siya biglang kumatok ang yaya niya sa kwarto niya na may BK takeout. Bigay raw ni Jongin at one thirty am.

 

Hinihintay na lang ni Kyungsoo na magsalita si Jongin tungkol sa status nila pero kung hindi ito gagawin ng binata, siya na lang ang magmemake ng move.

 

Todo practice pa si Kyungsoo ng speech niya kung anong sasabihin niya kay Jongin na alam naman niyang hindi niya masasabi once kaharap na niya ito. Nagtext ito sa kanya telling him na magkita raw sila sa umbrellas sa Main Building. May sasabihin raw. OMG. Is this the moment? Parehas ba sila ng sasabihin ni Jongin? It was destiny’s game ba?

 

At oo, destiny’s game nga. Talaga nga naman ang tadhana, sobrang unpredictable.

 

Sobrang excited pa si Kyungsoo makipagmeet noon kay Jongin only to hear him say, _“Soo, I have a new boyfriend. His name is–“_ At hindi na naintindihan pa ni Kyungsoo kung ano ang mag sumunod na sinabi ni Jongin, o talagang hindi na lang niya inintindi after niya marinig na may boyfriend na raw si Jongin. ‘Yun lang ang naalala niya at ang napaka gandang ngiti ni Jongin. Ano bang magagawa niya? Wala. Nakita naman niya mismo kung gaano kasaya si Jongin at masyado niyang mahal ito para sirain ang kasiyahan nito.

 

Kaya ito ngayon si bakla, nasa kwarto ng isa pang bakla habang kumakain ng second box niya ng Domino’s pizza, cheeseburger flavor. Ang yummy _pero mas yummy pa rin si Bebelabs ko. Huhuhu, Baek!!!_ May mga bote rin ng Soju na nakalatag.

 

“Bakit ganon, Baek? Akala ko talaga he likes me na eh. Diba, pansin mo naman how we’re always together. Tapos ito ha. Ang daming beses na namin nagkiss. Wow grabe ang sarap eh. Pinakilala pa niya ako sa family niya.” Kagat sa pizza. Big sip sa soju. Iiyak. “Bakit pa niya ako hinahatid sa bahay? Bakit pa niya ako hinoholding hands. Bakit pa niya ako cinucuddle pag nasa kwarto kami. Bakit?! Bakit niya ako pinaasa?!” Iyak ulit. Pahid luha at uhog sa bedsheet ni Baekhyun.

 

“Hindi naman niya sinabing umasa ka, sis.”

 

“Tangina mo naman, Baek eh!” Napalunok si Baekhyun nang biglang sumigaw si Kyungsoo. Ang bobo rin naman kasi ng sinabi niya. Insensitive. Sorry na.

 

“Sorry. Hindi ko rin alam kung bakit ginawa ni Jongin ‘yun. Pero nagulat din ako, si Sehun rin na walang pake kasi akala nga nilang lahat kayo na ni Jongin. Pero diba sabi mo naman neither of you two made it clear kung ano ba talaga kayo. Hindi ko talaga alam, Kyungsoo.” Lumapit na lang si Baekhyun at niyakap ang ngumangawa niyang bestfriend. Nakayakap ito sa torso niya at nakasubsob ang mukha sa dibdib niya.

 

Tama naman si Baekhyun. Hindi malinaw sa kanila kung ano ba talaga sila kahit mas malinaw pa sa sikat ng araw na ang mga ginagawa nila ay parang sa magjowa na. Mahirap talaga pag walang label. Kaya kayo, check the label, mommies. Hindi niya alam kung ano ba talaga ang lugar niya sa buhay ni Jongin. Baka ganun naman talaga si Jongin sa lahat ng nakakaclose niya. We’ll never know.

 

\--

 

Kung gaano napansin ng mga kaklase nila ang sobrang closeness nina Jongin at Kyungsoo, ganoon din nila napansin na parang hindi na nagkakasama ang dalawa. Tinatanong siya ng mga kaklase niya kung bakit hindi na raw sila nag-uusap ni Jongin at kung sino raw ‘yung kasama ni Jongin palagi. Aba ‘tong mga ito sa kanya pa talaga nagtanong. Hindi niya alam at wala siyang pake _(sabi niya)._

 

Nag-uusap pa rin naman sila ni Jongin minsan. Konting kumustuhan pero madalas if tungkol lang sa acads. Not gonna lie naman ang ating bida, sobrang namimiss na niya ang Bebelabs niya. Ganoon pa rin ang nararamdaman niya para dito, dead na dead pa rin kahit sobrang sakit. _Jongin, ako na lang. Ako na lang ulit._ Cheretz.

 

Halos tatlong buwan na rin mula nang mangyari ang The Incident pero nalulungkot pa rin siya. Wala eh. Naisip niyang mas masakit pala talaga kung wala kayong label kesa sa mayroon. Atleast, kung nalinaw niyo sa isa’t-isa ang nararamdaman niyo at matatawag mo siyang boyfriend/girlfriend mo, alam mong malinaw ang lahat na mahal mo siya at minahal ka niya. Pero sa nangyari kay Kyungsoo at Jongin, wala namang kalinawan. Si Kyungsoo lang ang umasa na may meaning ang lahat. Si Kyungsoo lang ang nagpakatanga. Si Kyungsoo lang ang nagmahal.

 

Nagising siya sa page-emo niya nang mag-ping ang cellphone niya at nakitang may chat notification siya from Baekhyun.

 **Baby BFF:** hoy  
**Baby BFF:** punta ka dito sa hauz of the president  
**Baby BFF:** cheret  
**Baby BFF:** dito sa house q  
**Baby BFF:** nandito si chanyeol and sehun

 **Soo Delicious:** pass  
**Soo Delicious:** not in the mood

 **Baby BFF:** pota tara na  
**Baby BFF:** swimming tayo  
**Baby BFF:** may drinks

 **Soo Delicious:** nakakatamad baek

 **Baby BFF:** susunduin ka raw ni sehun

 **Soo Delicious:** wtf wag na!  
**Soo Delicious:** sayang gas  
**Soo Delicious:** ugh  
**Soo Delicious:** sige g na

 **Baby BFF:** nice c u!!!

 

Hindi na nag-effort mag-ayos si Kyungsoo. Nakasuot lang siya ng college shirt niya na maluwag sa kanya dahil shushunga-shunga siya nang magpalista ng size, at volleyball shorts niya noong highschool pa na umaabot hanggang mid-thigh niya. Very pambahay, hihiram na lang siya ng damit kay Baek if ever gustuhin niyang magswimming, in which he doubts. Wallet at cellphone lang rin ang dala niya at bumaba na at nagbook ng Grab.

 

Gusto sana niyang mag-wow nang makarating siya sa bahay ni Baekhyun dahil grabe may abs show ba dito. Kalian pa naglakihan ang katawan nina Sehun at Chanyeol? Nag-hi siya sa dalawa at umaktong yayakapin siya ni Sehun kaya tumakbo siya papasok ng bahay. Hinanap niya si Baekhyun na nasa kitchen nagpeprepare ng snacks.

 

“Soo!” Sigaw nito nang makita siyang pumasok sa kitchen.

 

“Anong meron, bakit biglang may swimming?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo at dumukot ng isang graham ball mula sa ginagawa ni Baek.

 

“Wala. Nag-aya raw si Chanyeol eh, since magkasama naman sila ni Sehun, sumama na rin.” Sagot ni Baek at inabutan agad si Kyungsoo ng drinks na tinanggihan niya dahil wala pa siya sa mood. Ayaw naman niyang magswimming kaya naka-upo lang siya sa may terrace nila Baek habang pinapanuod ang dalawa na parang mga batang nagtatampisaw.

 

Lumingon-lingon siya sa paligid para maghanap ng pwedeng gawin at _bingo!_

 

“Baek!” Sigaw niya at sakto naman palabas na si Baek from the house habang bitbit ang mga pagkain. Lumingon ito sa kanya at nagtaas ng kilay like asking kung bakit niya ito tinawag.

 

“Open ko ‘tong videoke niyo ha.” Paalam niya at kahit hindi pa sumasagot si Baek ay tumayo na siya para buksan ito.

 

Noong una ay happy happy pa ang mag kinakanta niya habang sumasayaw ang tatlo niyang kaibigan. Pati si Baekhyun ay kumakanta. Napapainom na rin siya at nang maramdaman niyang medyo may tama na siya, kinuha niya ulit ang song book at naghanap ng kanta.

 

Todo kanta si Kyungsoo with feelings ng _bakit nga ba mahal kita kahit ‘di pinapansin ang damdamin ko ‘di mo man ako mahal ito pa rin ako nagmamahal ng tapat sa’yo bakit nga ba mahal kita kahit na may mahal ka mang iba ba’t baliw na baliw ako sa’yo hanggang kalian ito matitiis oh bakit nga ba mahal kita???_

 

At, ten tenenen ten ten ten teeeeen, tunog ‘yan ng videoke pag lumalabas na ang score at tumatagingting na **100! You are a great singer!** Bakit ba naman siya hindi makakauha ng 100 kung tagos na tagos ang emosyon ni bakla.

 

Pinalakpakan siya nina Sehun at Chanyeol at nagchicheer pa sa kanya nang kantahin niya ang next song niya, _Halik by Aegis_ (insert rock and roll emoji). Engrossed na engrossed si Kyungsoo sa pagkanta ng _nasasaktan ako oh babeh sa tuwing nakikita ka, naninibugho ako oh babeh pag may kasama kang iba, pagkat ikaw ang tanging laman ng aking mundo, ng aking puso, ng aking buhaaaaaay, pinapa-wave pa niya ng kamay ng dalawa niyang audience at pinasabay sa kanya sa pagkanta ng ang halik mo, namimiss ko, bakit iniwan mo aKOOOooOOoO,_ hindi napansin ng tatlo na may mga bagong dating pala. Ang isa sa mga bagong dating ay titig na titig kay Kyungsoo habang kumakanta ito at ang isa naman ay nalilito sa mga nangyayari.

 

Napansin lang nila ang mga bagong dating nang kumuha ulit si Sehun ng maiinom nila. “Uy, Jongin, pre, nandiyan ka pala!” Sigaw nito at niyakap si Jongin na wala nang nagawa kahit nabasa na siya ni Sehun. “Kanina ka pa? Inom, pre!” May amats na.

 

“’Di naman, medyo kararating lang rin namin. Sehun, si Taemin nga pala, my uhh–“ Lumingon si Jongin kay Kyungsoo na ngayon ay kumakanta pa rin.

 

Si Taemin na ang nagtuloy nang mapansing napahinto si Jongin. “I’m his boyfriend. Hi, Sehun.” Bati ni Taemin. Tinignan siya ni Sehun, actually jinudge siya ni Sehun. So ito pala ang lalaking sumira sa relasyon ng dalawa niyang kaibigan. Hindi gusto ni Sehun ang nakikita niya dahil mukhang mabait naman ito. He seems friendly rin so nag-hi na lang rin siya bumalik na kay Kyungsoo.

 

Sumunod ang dalawa kay Sehun at doon na sila napansin ni Chanyeol at ni Kyungsoo habang ka-duet si Baekhyun ng _Bakit ngayon ka lang? by Ogie Alcasid._ Laking pasasalamat ni Kyungsoo na pangarap niyang maging artista kaya umarte siya na hindi affected at kumaway lang kay Jongin hanggang sa matapos ang kanta nila ni Baek.

 

Lumapit si Jongin at Taemin sa kanila para bumati. Unang pinakilala ay si Chanyeol, Baekhyun, at huli si Kyungsoo. Grabe talaga, pang best actor ang acting ni Kyungsoo, nagawa pa niyang ngitian at i-shakehands si Taemin without showing na gusto na niyang sabunutan ito at ilunod sa pool. Joke lang, half joke.

 

“So, you’re the Kyungsoo.” Sabi ni Taemin habang nakasmile na parang nalinawan siya sa lahat ng bagay. Napataas ang kilay ni Kyungsoo sa sinabi nito kaya tumawa si Taemin.

 

“Jongin talks a lot about you kasi. Bukang bibig ka niya.” Sabi ni Taemin at tumawa nang kaunti. Umiwas ng tingin si Jongin nang tignan siya ni Kyungsoo at ngumiti na lang siya kay Taemin.

 

“Oh, sana he’s talking about good things lang. Hehe.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo na kunwari natatawa.

 

“Yes. Actually, based sa mga kwento ni Jongin, parang ikaw ang best na tao sa mundo.” Nakangiti pa rin ito sa kanya pero parang may something, parang pilit. ‘Yung mga mata niya at kilala ni Kyungsoo dahil ganoong mga mata ang nakikita niya tuwing humaharap siya sa salamin.

 

Hindi na sumagot si Kyungsoo at sobrang awkward na ng atmosphere kaya umubo si Baekhyun sa mismong microphone at tumigil ang mundo. Charot.

 

“Dinner na tayo!” Sigaw ni Chanyeol.

 

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung awkward ba talaga habang kumakain or siya lang ang nakakafeel. Mukhang okay lang naman sina Baek, Chanyeol, at Sehun. Si Taemin, saks lang. Kaharap ngayon ni Kyungsoo si Jongin habang katabi nito si Taemin. Napapansin niyang nakatitig si kanya si Jongin kaya binbaling na lang siya ang atensyon kay Sehun dahil kung kay Chanyeol at Baekhyun ay ‘wag na lang.

 

“Sehun, where’s Junmyeon?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo kay Sehun nang makita niya from his peripheral view na sinubuan ni Taemin si Jongin ng ice cream.

 

“May work eh. Pero sabi niya susunod siya if we’re still here hanggang mamaya pero feeling ko dito na tayo matutulog.” Sagot ni Sehun at sinubuan rin nito si Kyungsoo ng ice cream. Napansin niya rin pala, thank you, Sehun. May pinapanood sila sa phone ni Sehun na funny vid from FB™ at naalala niya ‘yung time na may pinanuod din sila ni Jongin noong nag-aaral sila for thesis. Tawang-tawa na naman siya at nakalean na siya sa balikat si Sehun nang biglang may maingay na upuan na gumasgas sa floor at nakita nilang umalis si Jongin. Napatigil sila ni Sehun sa pagtatawanan pati sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol ay napatigil sa paglalandian. Nag-sorry na lang si Taemin at sumunod kay Jongin.

 

“Problema non?” Inis na tanong ni Sehun habang nakatingin sa dalawa na parang nag-aaway sa may pool side. Nasa loob sila pero may malaking opening ang bahay nila Baekhyun kaya tanaw pa rin nila.

 

Walang sumagot at uminom na lang ulit si Kyungsoo. Ito na naman ang nararamdaman niya. Ang tagal tagal na pero bakit ang sakit pa rin? Inom inom inom na para bang ito ang sagot sa sakit na nararamdaman niya.

 

“Bakit kasi inaya mo pa ‘yun? Sinama pa ‘yung boyfriend niya. Ang insensitive ah tapos siya pag ‘yung maga-act ng ganyan?” Wow, si Sehun g na g. Siya ba nasasaktan dito?

 

“Hindi naman pwedeng hindi ko siya ayain no, he’s still our friend. Malay ko bang isasama niya ‘yung jowa niya.” Sagot ni Baekhyun na naiinis na rin. Kasi bakit parang galit si Sehun? Bakit siya? Bakit parang kasalanan niya?

 

“Hayaan niyo na lang siya.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo at tumayo. “Swimming lang ako. Baek, pahiram damit ah.” Lumabas na siya at dumiretso sa pool. Pansin niyang wala na ang dalawa doon at bukas ang gate nila Baekhyun. _Umuwi na sila? Hay._

 

Nakakapit si Kyungsoo sa gutter ng pool at nakatingin sa kalangitan. Ang lungkot naman, grabe. Alexa, play Sad by Maroon 5. Wala man lang stars. Sobrang dilim. Parang ang mundo niya nang nawala si Jongin sa kanya. Cheret. Ayaw na ni Kyungsoo magdrama. Nasaan na ang thot Soo na kilala niya? Wala na finish na.

 

Nagmumuni-muni lang siya habang nakatingin sa langit, iniisip lahat ng kagagahan niya sa buhay.

 

“Soo.” Sabi niya lalayo na siya diba. Bakit si Jongin naman ang lumapit?

 

Hindi niya alam kung bakit hindi niya narinig ang tunog ng tubig nang may tao na pala siyang kasama sa pool. Nakayakap ito sa kanya mula sa likuran niya at nakasubsob ang mukha sa leeg niya.

 

Gustong kalasin ni Kyungsoo ang mga brasong nakapulupot sa kanya pero humigpit ito.

 

“Soo, please. Ngayon lang.” Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung ang pag-iyak niya ay dahil ba sa saya, sa sakit, o sa galit. Sa saya dahil magkalapit sila ni Jongin ngayon pagkatapos ng mahabang panahon. Sobrang miss na niya si Jongin. ‘Yung lyrics sa kanta ni Mareng Demi na _but here we are so close yet so far,_ Kyungsoo felt that. Sa sakit dahil, _bakit?_ ‘wag mo na ulit akong paasahin, Jongin. ‘Wag mo nang gawin ito. O sag alit dahil bakit siya niyayakap ni Jongin ngayon. Wala kang karapatan sa pamamahay na ito Jongin Kim.

 

“Jongin, aahon na ako. Giniginaw na ak–“ “I broke up with Taemin.”

 

Ah, _kaya pala._ Kaya pala lumalapit na naman siya kay Kyungsoo ay dahil break na sila ni Taemin. Bakit ba niya inisip na namiss rin siya ni Jongin? Bakit ba niya inisip na kaya lagi siyang binabanggit ni Jongin kay Taemin ay dahil mahalaga siya para dito? Bakit ba niya naisip na kaya nag-walk out si Jongin kanina ay dahil nagselos ito? Kyungsoo, bakit ba? For someone na kasali sa dean’s list, ikaw ang pinaka bobo at tanga.

 

“Ah lumapit ka na naman sa akin kasi break na kayo?” Kinalas na ni Kyungsoo ang yakap ni Jongin at humarap siya rito. “Ako na naman lalandiin mo kasi wala ka nang boyfriend? Kasi alam mong papatulan kita dahil mahal kita at tanga ako? Jongin, pwede ba, tigilan mo na ako. Masakit pa rin eh. Sobrang sakit, gago. Akala ko lahat ng ginagawa natin noon may ibig sabihin. Para sa akin lang pala kasi ako lang ‘yung tanga. Masaya bang paglaruan damdamin ko, Jongin?”

 

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo pero wala ni kahit isang luha na tumulo galing sa mga mata niya. Sobrang galit at inis na lang ang nararamdaman niya ngayon.

 

“Oo, alam kong wala ka naman sinabing umasa ako sa’yo. Hindi nga malinaw kung anong mayroon tayo diba? Pero bakit mo pinaramdam na parang mahal mo ako kung hindi naman pala?! Alam kong nararamdaman mo namang gusto kita. Sana man lang bigyan mo ako ng warning na hindi mo ako magugustuhan. Na laro lang pala. Sana man lang hininto mo na noong nakikita mong hulog na hulog na ako. Jongin, sobrang sakit!”

 

Hindi sumasagot si Jongin. Nakatingin lang ito sa kanya kaya layo siyang naiinis.

 

“Ano?! Magtititigan na lang ba tayo dito hanggang mag-Pasko? Matagal pa ‘yon, Jongin! Sana pagdating ng Pasko makalimutan ko na ring tong mga nararamdaman ko para sa’yo.”

 

Hinatak ulit siya ni Jongin para yakain at naramdaman niyang gumagalaw ang balikat nito. Umiiyak siya, ang sakit. Nakatayo lang siya doon habang umiiyak si Jongin sa leeg niya. Ayaw niyang makitang nagkakaganito si Jongin. Doble ang sakit na nararamdaman niya.

 

“Soo, I’m sorry. I will explain everything, pakinggan mo sana ako.” Sabi ni Jongin nang medyo tumahan na ito.

 

“Ahon na tayo, sa taas na tayo mag-usap.” Umahon na ang dalawa at nadaan sina Sehun at Junmyeon sa may seesaw, dumating na pala si Junmyeon. Tumango lang ito sa kanila.

 

Nasa loob sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun, nanonood ng movie sa may living room nila Baek at tumingin ito sa kanila na puno ng question mark ang mukha nang makitang namamaga ang mata ni Jongin. Nanghingi si Kyungsoo ng towel kay Baek at dumiretso na sila sa guest room sa taas.

 

“Mag shower na muna tayo saka tayo mag-usap.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo. Tumango na lang si Jongin at sumunod na parang bata. Matapos ito ay sumunod na si Kyungsoo at nakalimutan niyang wala nga pala siyang damit kaya lumabas siyang nakabalot lang ang towel sa bewang niya. Napansin niyang napatingin si Jongin at sinabing wala siyang dalang damit kaya pinahiram siya nito ng t-shirt at bagong boxers.

 

Dahil malaki ang shirt ni Jongin, lumalagpas pa ito sa suot niyang boxers kaya parang wala siyang suot na underwear. Sobrang nadidistract si Jongin sa mga hita ni Kyungsoo kaya umupo na lang ito sa couch sa may paanan ng kama habang si Kyungsoo ay sa kama naupo.

 

Nakatingin lang si Kyungsoo sa may pinto ng CR habang si Jongin ay nakatitig sa kanya. “Soo, I’m sorry.” Panimula ni Jongin at humarap na rin sa kanya si Kyungsoo. Nagpatuloy lang sa pagpapaliwanag at paghingi ng tawad si Jongin at umiyak na naman ito. Lumapit si Kyungsoo sa kanya at tinabihan siya sa couch. Niyakap niya nang mahigpit si Jongin. “Shhh, sige na. Tahan na, Jongin.”

 

“I wasn’t really sure kung ano ba ‘tong nararamdaman ko para sa’yo dati. Alam ko sobrang tanga ko rin na ginawa ko ‘yun sa’yo. Feeling ko kasi I don’t deserve you kaya naghanap ako ng iba. Noong nasa relationship pa ako with Taemin, sobrang iba. I feel empty. Ikaw lang ‘yung hinahanap ko, ikaw lang lagi kong iniisip. I know I’ve been a jerk to you both. Pero Kyungsoo, ikaw ‘yung gusto ko. Ikaw ‘yung mahal ko.” Sabi ni Jongin at bigla na lang siya nitong hinalikan. Ito na ang totoong tumigil ang mundo dahil tumigil ang mundo ni Kyungsoo. Hindi na siya makaisip dahil nararamdaman na naman niya sa labi niya ang mga labing inaasam niya araw-araw. Sumunod na lang siya sa mga halik ni Jongin hanggang sa hindi na sila makahinga parehas. Unang kumalas si Kyungsoo at tinitigan siya ni Jongin sa mata.

 

“Soo, I love you. I’m really sorry that I hurt you pero please, give me a chance.” Sabi ni Jongin at hinalikan ulit siya sa labi. Isang mahabang dampi lang sa labi niya.

 

Hinabol niya ang labi ni Jongin nang kumalas ito at niyakap nang mahigpit. Sana maintindihan ni Jongin na ‘oo’ lang naman palagi ang sagot ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Kahit anong tanong, oo lang pag dating sa Bebelabs niya.

**Author's Note:**

> Cringe??? :-))))))))))
> 
> If you have complaints or questions or anything you have to say, you can comment down below or you can fight me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kaisoonim) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/kaisoonim) HEHEHE [rock n roll emoji]


End file.
